HCPC37
is the 37th episode of the season Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and is the 523rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Enjoying their first Halloween as a group, things begin to sour when Seiji fears Megumi is getting too close to Blue and he attempts to get her attention. Meanwhile, Hime is frustrated after noticing this, and Iona is shaken after an encounter with someone precious from her past. '' Summary Megumi uses a set of Halloween PreCards to change into a costume. She encourages the others to dress up as well, to join her at the Pikarigaoka Halloween Festival. After arriving they spend some time to pass out Yuko's homemade honey candies. Meanwhile, at the Phantom Empire, Namakelder, Hosshiwa, and Oresky gather around a mirror that shows them the goings-on at the festival. Seeing the Cures happy only frustrates them, each with a various reason, and Queen Mirage appears on the balcony nearby. The trio explain to her that they have all been defeated by the Happiness Big Bang and have been left feeling a little happy afterwards. With that, she decides that they are no longer of any use to her, but she still has a final trick up her sleeve. The group encourage Blue to join them at the Parade and he eventually agrees. Dressed as a vampire, he attracts a lot of attention from some of Megumi's friends. But as this is going on, Seiji grows concerned as he recalls the bonding he witnessed between Megumi and Blue during her birthday party. The others check on him as he lines up children for the costume parade, but he claims he is fine. Hime finds herself admiring all of the foods surrounding them, but Megumi suggests she starts by trying the pumpkin cake. As Hime is about to dig in, Megumi stops her and insists she shares it, to make someone else happy. With this in mind, Hime shares it with Yuko and they both eat it, and Hime is very happy noticing she was right. Megumi then sees the other girls trying to share their cake with Blue, surprising her. But then Seiji arrives, offering to share some of his cake with her. She agrees and they both eat it, although Seiji is somewhat nervous. Later, Megumi and Blue watch as Takuma and his friend, Eri ask for some candy. Blue hands them some of the honey candy before mentioning that he feels he is always on the receiving end of happiness. Megumi disagrees, stating that she is happy he is there- with both Hime and Seiji watching from a distance and growing upset by the display. As Blue shared another piece of the pumpkin cake with Megumi, Hime figures Blue was taking her away from Seiji. Seiji, frustrated by this continues to try to act fine. As the festival continued on, Oresky appeared, wanting to prove his worth. Megumi stops by Yuko and Iona's table to request some drinks, and noticing her anxious behavior she confesses to feeling nervous around Blue sometimes. Hime brings up that she witnessed them sharing cake, which flusters Megumi as Yuko hands her some tea. Iona said that this love was more brotherly than romantic, but Hime was still concerned about Seiji, who was talking to Blue at the time. Though Blue hoped Seiji and Megumi would stay happy, Seiji wasn't convinced he meant it as Megumi nervously gives Blue some tea. Oresky suddenly arrives, denouncing Halloween, and after a brief scuffle with Takuma, captures him, along with Eri and Mao to summon a Jack-o-Lantern Saiark. After everyone evacuates, the Cures transform. Before they started to fight, Oresky announced that he had to try his best, which confused the Cures. They ask if he wanted to help out but he says there was a new opponent after his "''number one" status before ordering the Saiark to attack. The Cures struggled, with the Saiark releasing an infinite number of bats that eventually trapped them before Princess head-butted it. Oresky kept boasting about him being number one when Lovely asked him why it was so important. He says he would be nothing if he weren't number one. In response, Lovely changes into her Innocent Form to make them stop fighting in hopes of sharing more pumpkin cake together. Then she uses Lovely Powerful Kiss to trap the Saiark before joining the rest of the Cures in using Happiness Big Bang to purify the Saiark and to attempt to purify Oresky. Bathed in the light of the attack, Oresky realizes that he doesn't have to be number one, and he can just be happy to be with the Cures. But a darm beam strikes, freeing him and halting the purification process. The Cures express shock as smoke clears to reveal who caused this disruption. Fortune is struck by shock to see her sister standing before them. Major Events *Queen Mirage revives Cure Tender as an evil pawn. *This is the first time that Happiness Big Bang was defeated. Though it purified the Saiark, it was destroyed before Oresky was purified. *This marks the fourth set of previews for the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! movie which aired on October 11th 2014. Characters Pretty Cures *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan Villains *Queen Mirage *Deep Mirror *Oresky *Hosshiwa *Namakelder *Saiarks *Hikawa Maria/Cure Tender Secondary Characters *Sagara Seiji *Blue *Sagara Mao *Hiro Takuma *Eri *Shiina Elena *Furuta Kana *Takano Rei *Ishigami Rin *Kazumi Trivia *Like in episode 29, Oresky almost gets purified again, and also like in that episode, the enemy interrupts the purification process. *This is the second episode to celebrate a holiday, following Mother's Day in episode 15. *This is the second time that Takuma and Eri were captured by the Phantom Empire and the third time that Mao was. *'''PreCards debuted: '''Halloween PreCard. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes